The Last Night
by PHS Orchid
Summary: Anna and the King. The King took her to the garden. Anything to preserve their last moments together.


_**A/N: **So, I haven't written in a while. This might be rubbish, but I just saw the movie again and I fell in love with it. I hated the ending though, and therefore I am changing it! Hah! So, anyway I hope that those who read it enjoy it, and that I don't make anyone angry by pretending the story and it's characters are mine (THEY'RE NOT). _

_You got that? Okay good. Enjoy my story!_

**The Last Night**

**Chapter 1**

The King took her to the garden for a walk, everything to preserve their last minutes together. Because soon, Anna would go to bed and their last night would be over. The next morning she'd be leaving and that would definitively end their mutual love for each other.

He didn't want her to go. He understood why, of course he did. She couldn't stay and mean nothing to him, teach his children, spend time with him whenever she could, knowing he would spend his nights with one of his 42 concubines. She was accustomed to have a man to herself, to love just one and spend the rest of her life with that person.

He had no idea how that felt. The women he lived with where more strangers to him than lovers, each one of them sent by wealthy tradesmen, who wanted to ensure their connection to the greatest power in Siam. They were all lovely, beautiful women, but the truth? Not one of them could measure up to the woman who was now quietly treading beside him.

He loved the sound of her shoes on the stone and the sound of her breath, which always got irregular if he got too close. The way he could still make out almost every detail of her face, because of her pale complexion - even now, when the sky was as dark as black ink.

He always knew what to do. Always. But right now, for the first time in his life, the great King of Siam really had no idea what to do.

* * *

She shouldn't be here. It wasn't right for her to be here, she could sense it. Everything was making her heartbeat speed up. The environment, the man who was walking beside her, the fact that they were alone together in a dark garden with lots of dark places made for doing lots of dark deeds.

Oh, those thoughts have got to stop! But she couldn't help it. She was helplessly surrendered to her own thoughts, since they were not speaking. Her mind played a little movie of all the moments that showed their love. She thought of that dark night, almost as dark as this one, when she couldn't sleep and wandered out to the shore. The water had been so enticing, and she thought no one was there. But he was there. Suppose that she'd taken off her night gown. What would have happened? Would he have remained his seat among the leaves and shadows, looking in the opposite direction? Or would he have watched her, reveling in the fact that he could see all of her without her knowing. What would have happened if she'd seen him when she was crawling out of the water? Considering the tension Anna had felt when they stood face to face... oh dear.

And why did he take her here anyway? She would leave in the morning, why make it harder for the both of them? Closing her eyes, Anna smoothed out some wrinkles in her dress and sighed.

"Something on mem her mind?" the soft voice of the King asked.

"No, your Majesty, nothing at all. I was just... thinking I suppose."

"What about?"

Why, oh why does he have to ask me that?

"Nothing of importance,"

"Such deep sigh cannot mean nothing. Tell me what is wrong"

"Nothing is wrong, your Majesty." She repeated with a nervous smile, the one she always wore when she was slightly uncomfortable. The sight made him smile.

"King would beg to differ." He said. She stopped to look at him, "Something is wrong."

"Your Majesty, I don't think we ought to.." He stepped closer and she felt her breath speed up.

"King believes special occasion calls for special goodbye." Anna didn't know were to look, so she closed her eyes. She felt his breath graze her cheek but she was paralyzed, nailed to the ground beneath her feet. She wanted to run, run away and scream. Every inch of her heart was exploding with love for the man who was so close to her she could smell his lovely scent. It made her dizzy. It made her forget about their environment en their situation. So when she felt his hand on her cheek and his lips on hers, she didn't move. She just let go of everything she knew, both common sense and court etiquette went out the window, and just loved her King for the first and final time of her life. For tonight he was hers as she was his. Just once. Just for tonight.


End file.
